Terwene/fr
English•Español•Esperanto 'Classification' Le Terwene est une LAI (Langue Auxiliaire Internationale) basée en partie sur la grammaire de l'espéranto (avec une influence chinoise), mais avec des mots qui proviennent principalement des cinq langues les plus parlées dans le monde : le chinois (mandarin), l'anglais, l'espagnol, l'hindi et l'arabe. C'est une langue SVO agglutinante a posteriori, bien qu'elle soit beaucoup plus proche des langues isolantes que des langues agglutinantes, l'espéranto inclu. Phonologie Le Terwene utilise les lettres de l'alphabet latin basique. L'accent tonique tombe toujours l'avant-dernière syllabe. Consonnes 'Voyelles' 'Système d'écriture' La prononciation idéale pour le r est le r roulé, mais tout phonème similaire qui se distingue du reste de l'alphabet fait l'affaire. Phonotactiques Les mots peuvent se terminer par une voyelle, une semi-voyelle ou par l'une des consonnes suivantes : d, f, h, l, m, n, r, s, x. Les racines ne peuvent pas se terminer par plus de deux consonnes. Les mots ne peuvent pas contenir de groupes consonantiques de plus de deux consonnes (sans compter les semi-voyelles). Lors de la prononciation d'un mot, chaque voyelle ne peut être couplée qu'à une semi-voyelle, et non deux. Par exemple, "yawa" doit être prononcé "ya-wa" et non "yaw-a". Groupes consonantiques autorisés : Diphtongues autorisées : 'Grammaire' 'Pronoms' Il n'y a pas de distinction de genre à la troisième personne, mais il y a une distinction entre entités animées et inanimées. Cela peut être interprété de plusieurs façons. Habituellement, on utilisera "hi" pour les humains et "so" pour toute autre chose. Cela dit, "hi" peut être utilisé de manière plus générale pour tout ce qui est capable de communiquer, mais peut toutefois servir pour des animaux, des plantes ou des choses inanimées pour des raisons stylistiques, comme le fait de parler à un animal domestique, ou de parler de lui. Les pronoms du pluriel sont créés en ajoutant -su, (j'ai décidé de ne pas utiliser le marqueur du pluriel -s parce que si le pronom se termine par -s, ce son pourrait se confondre avec celui d'un verbe qui commence par s-, ce qui peut créer une confusion entre "mis swan" (nous sommes) et "mi swan" (je suis), par exemple). "Mi" vient de toutes les langues européennes dans lesquelles il apparait, comme l'espagnol, l'anglais, l'italien, etc. "Tu" vient de l'espagnol, et apparait aussi dans d'autres langues européennes, comme "du" en allemand. "Hi" vient de l'anglais "he", mais aussi de l'arabe "hi" qui signifie "elle". 'Noms' Les noms normaux se terminent par -e au singulier. Le pluriel est formé en ajoutant -s. À part ça les noms ne changent pas, mais ils peuvent être combinés pour former de nouveaux mots. 'Verbes' Les verbes se terminent par -ar à l'infinitif, qui est remplacé par d'autres terminaisons en fonction du temps ou du mode. Les verbes disposent de cinq suffixes qui sont utilisés pour créer un grand nombre de verbes différents. * '-ad- '''exprime la continuité d'une action. Si le verbe exprime une action instantanée, l'ajout de ce suffixe signifie généralement le résultat de cette action. Exemples: ** kahar = dire ➜ kah'ad'ar = parler ** har = avoir ➜ h'ad'ar = posséder ** bisar = voir ➜ bis'ad'ar = regarder * '-ek- exprime la soudaineté ou le commencement d'une action ** ranar = courir ➜ ran'ek'ar = '''se mettre à courir ** siar = savoir, connaitre ➜ si'ek'ar = apprendre (se mettre à connaitre) ** karar = faire ➜ kar'ek'ar = se mettre à, faire soudainement ** har = avoir ➜ h'ek'ar = obtenir, acquérir ** dormar = dormir ➜ dorm'ek'ar = s'en'dormir * '-end-''' exprime l'aboutissement ou l'achèvement d'une action ** canar = aller ➜ can'end'ar = arriver ** dormar = dormir ➜ dorm'end'ar = se réveiller * '-if- '''permet de rendre un verbe transitif s'il ne l'était pas, ou de former le factitif (faire faire telle action à quelqu'un) ** dormekar = s'endormir ➜ dormek'if'ar = endormir ** dormendar = se réveiller ➜ dormend'if'ar = réveiller ** ekar = commencer ➜ ek'if'''ar = '''faire commencer, démarrer ** folar = tomber ➜ fol'if'ar = faire tomber, laisser tomber * -'os- '''est uniquement utilisé sur des verbes transitifs pour les rendre intransitifs ou réfléchis ** teycar = tenir ➜ teyc'os'ar = '''se' tenir ** teycekar = attraper ➜ teycek'os'ar = s''''aggriper à '''Le conditionnel Ce mode a deux terminaisons : -'em' pour le passé et -'ol' pour le reste (généralement le présent). En français, ce mode se retrouve dans des formes verbales telles que "serais, pourrions, devrait..." ou encore "aurais fait, seriez partis, aurait vu..." au passé. Présent: * Si mi si'ol' xeno, mi labor'ol' = Si j'en étais capable, je le ferais Passé: * Si mi si'em '''xeno, mi labor'em''' = Si j'en avais été capable, je l'aurais fait Cependant, le "conditionnel passé" est le plus souvent utilisé dans d'autres langues pour exprimer quelque chose qui aurait pu ou aurait dû être fait, mais ne l'a pas été. Dans ce genre de cas, le Terwene utilise plutôt le passé de l'indicatif si le contexte le permet. * Mi pixw'el' no mancar so, tan mi karel = Je n'aurais pas dû le manger, mais je l'ai fait. * Mi abl'el' ranar, tan mi no karel = J'aurais pu courir, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Participes Le participe actif se forme en ajoutant le suffixe -ant- à la racine du verbe, et le participe passif avec le suffixe -ed- : Tout les exemples : * -ant- : ** -an : Mi swan mancanta mafes = Je mange des pommes ** -el : Mi swel mancanta mafes = Je mangeais des pommes ** -on : Mi swon mancanta mafes = Je mangerai des pommes ** -ol : Mi swol mancanta mafes = Je mangerais des pommes ** -em : Mi swem mancanta mafes = J'aurais mangé des pommes ** -ay : n'a a priori aucun sens avec -ant- * -ed- : le sens peut varier entre le présent et le passé selon le verbe et le contexte. Par exemple, quelqu'un de "connu" est quelqu'un qui est connu aujourd'hui, pas dans le passé. Par contre, quelque chose de "mangé" peut être quelque chose qui a déjà été mangé, ou quelque chose qui est généralement mangé dans un certain lieu. Pour les différencier, on peut utiliser des mots comme "hoim" (maintenant). ** -an : Mafes swan manceda = Les pommes sont (ou étaient) mangées ** -el : Mafes swel manceda = Les pommes étaient (ou ont été) mangées ** -on : Mafes swon manceda = Les pommes seront (ou auront été) mangées ** -ol : Mafes swol manceda = Les pommes seraient mangées ** -em : Mafes swem manceda = Les pommes auraient été mangées ** -ay : Mafes sway manceda = Que les pommes soient mangées ! Adjectifs et adverbes Les adjectifs se terminent par -a. Ils peuvent s'accorder en nombre avec l'ajout d'un -s, mais ce n'est pas obligatoire et n'est recommandé que lorsqu'il est possible d'éviter de graves malentendus, par exemple lorsque le nom n'apparaît pas dans la phrase. Les adverbes se terminent par -o et restent toujours invariables. Comme vous pouvez le remarquer, il n'y a aucune terminaison en -u ou -i, tout simplement parce que cela causerait des problèmes avec les racines qui finissent en w ou y. 'Syntaxe' Possession La possession est indiquée par la particule te, qui vient de la particule chinoise "de" et fonctionne à peu près de la même manière, du moins pour la possession ("de" a d'autres utilisations en chinois que le Terwene n'a pas), elle est similaire au 's du génitif en anglais, mais étendu aux pronoms. Par exemple: * Mi te awte = Ma voiture * Hi swan Lukas te penge = C'est l'ami de Lucas * Dome swan tusu te = La maison est à vous * (Data) womire, xenule te dome swan ega, swan mi te penge = L'homme dont la maison est grande est mon ami Questions Les questions totales, auxquelles on peut répondre soit oui soit non, ou les questions qui vous donnent un nombre défini de réponses, sont créées en ajoutant la particule ma à la fin de la phrase. * Tu swan bono = Tu vas bien. * Tu swan bono ma? = Est-ce que tu vas bien ?''' Ma peut aussi être utilisé dans les phrases négatives. * Tu no swan aytire '''ma? = Tu n'es pas père, n'est-ce pas ?' Les questions alternatives, dont l'énoncé restreint le nombre de réponses possibles, utilisent généralement la conjonction "'xor", qui peut se traduire par "soit", "ou bien", ou un "ou" exclusif (c'est-à-dire qu'on ne peut choisir qu'une seule des options proposées). Exemples : * Tu bolan kafe xor cate ma? = Tu veux du café ou du thé ? Dans cette phrase, il est explicitement indiqué qu'on peut choisir soit le café soit le thé, mais pas les deux. Réponses possibles : * (Ya,) kafe. = (Oui,) du café. * (Ya,) cate. = (Oui,) du thé. * (Kituta,) xyexe. = Rien, merci. En revanche, si l'orateur veut donner la possibilité de choisir plus d'une option, il doit utiliser "or" qui est un "ou" inclusif, qu'on pourrait traduire en français par "ou encore" ou "et/ou". Par exemple: * Tu bolan late, sukre or otre en tu te kafe ma? = Tu veux du lait, du sucre, ou autre chose dans ton café ? ** Ya, late. = Oui, du lait. ** No, kitute. = Non, rien. ** Ya, amba = Oui, les deux. Les autres types de questions sont formées avec des corrélatifs en xen-. Contrairement à ce qui se fait dans beaucoup de langues, mais à l'instar du chinois ou du français familier, l'ordre de la phrase ne change pas (bien que ce soit permis) quand on pose des questions, le mot en xen- est placé là où se trouvera la réponse. Par exemple: * Tu mancan xene? = Que manges-tu ? (Tu manges quoi ?) * Tu swan xenule te aytise? = De qui es-tu la mère ? (Tu es la mère de qui ?) L'ordre des mots L'ordre de base Le Terwene suit l'ordre SVO (Sujet-Verbe-Objet), mais il est également permis d'employer les ordres OSV (l'ordre du maître Yoda) et VSO. Parmi les six ordres possibles, ces trois-là sont autorisés car ils permettent de différencier le sujet de l'objet et ainsi d'éviter toute confusion possible. La règle, en résumé, c'est que "ce qui se rapproche le plus à gauche du verbe est le sujet". Dans les ordres SVO et OSV, le sujet est déjà à gauche du verbe tandis que l'objet est à sa droite, et en VSO le sujet est plus proche du verbe que l'objet. Le SVO a été choisi parce que c'est l'ordre le plus répandu dans le monde en terme de locuteurs, et il concerne des langues comme l'anglais, l'espagnol et le chinois, qui sont parmi les plus parlées du monde. En dehors de l'ordre des mots, rien ne permet de différencier le sujet de l'objet, donc même les pronoms restent tels quels quand ils sont l'objet de la phrase: * Mi aman tu = Je t''''aime (J'aime '''toi) * Hi aman hi = Il/elle l''''aime (il/elle aime '''lui/elle) * Misu bisel hisu = Nous les avons vus (nous avons vu eux/elles) Adjectifs et autres modificateurs Les adjectifs précèdent le nom qu'ils modifient, mais il est permis de les mettre plus tard si cela ne crée pas de malentendu. Quand il y a deux adjectifs pour un même nom, ils peuvent aller ensemble avant ou après le nom, être séparés par ce dernier ou encore séparés par la conjonction "he" (et), voire pas séparés du tout. * Bela teliga womise / Womise bela teliga / Bela womise teliga / Bela he teliga womise / Womise bela he teliga = Une femme belle et intelligente En règle générale, les modificateurs se placent avant les éléments modifiés. Articles Il n'y a pas d'article défini (le/la/les) ni indéfini (un·e), mais le nombre "wan" (un) peut être utilisé comme un article indéfini si nécessaire, par exemple pour distinguer les noms dénombrables de ceux qui ne le sont pas: * Mi mancan pane = Je mange du pain (peut-être un, peut-être une tranche, peut-être plusieurs) * Mi mancan wan pane = Je mange 1''' pain * Mi mancan pane'''s = Je mange des/les pain's' En revanche il y a des noms qui ne peuvent pas être dénombrés. Dans ces cas-là, "wan" doit être évité : * Mi trinkan akwe = Je bois de l'eau (on ne peut pas boire 1 eau) * Mi swan wome = Je suis une personne (ici "une" est un indéfini, pas un nombre, qui serait superflu) L'article défini n'existe pas parce que son utilisation varierait grandement selon la langue maternelle du locuteur, mais aussi parce qu'il n'existe pas dans de nombreuses langues importantes comme le chinois ou le russe. Donc pour ne pas compliquer les choses, le Terwene s'en passe aussi. Prenons, par exemple, les degrés de comparaisons. Les mots pour le comparatif et superlatif de supériorité sont "mas" (plus) et "mos" (le/la plus), et le mot pour "que" est "ke" : * Mi swan mas bona ke tu = Je suis meilleur que toi * Mi swan mas tala ke tu = Je suis plus grand que toi * Hi swan mas bela ke tu = Elle est plus belle que toi * Hi swan mos bela = C'est le plus beau Mais il y a une autre façon d'exprimer le superlatif: * Hi swan mas bela ke tutules = Il est plus beau que tout le monde Nombres Les nombres se combinent comme en chinois : * 10 : deg * 20 : dosdeg * 30 : sandeg * 400 : kwarpay * 800 : copay * 9 000 : naw mil * 323 456 : sanpay dosdeg san mil kwarpay kwindeg low Au-delà de 999 999 on utilise des mots créés à la manière de "million", "milliard", "billion", "trillion" mais de façon plus régulière : nombre + ilye. Le Terwene utilise l'échelle courte comme en anglais, c'est-à-dire qu'on utilise un nouveau mot pour chaque classe (tranche de 3 chiffres), ce qui signifie qu'en Terwene on ne peut pas dire "mille millions", mais plutôt "un milliard" (dosilye). Contrairement au français, le mot "un" peut être omis devant "million/milliard/etc.", comme c'est le cas avec cent ou mille. * pay = cent * mil = mille * wanilye = un million * dos wanilye's '= deux million's' * sif dosilye's' = sept milliard's' * sanilye = un billion Il est également possible de lire simplement les chiffres un par un, comme on le fait en chinois pour dire les années et les numéros de téléphone. Par exemple : * 1998 = wan naw naw co * 2000 = dos nul nul nul * 233445 = dos san san kwar kwar kwin Les nombres ordinaux sont formés en ajoutant -a. D'autres terminaisons donnent d'autres significations utiles : * wana = premier / première * pay dosdeg coa = cent vingt-huitième * wanao = en premier lieu, premièrement * doso = deux par deux, par paire * dego = par groupe de dix * ... Le pronom réfléchi Le Terwene possède un pronom réfléchi, os, qui peut être utilisé pour se référer au sujet, peu importe la personne grammaticale. Voici ses différentes utilisations : * Pour créer une phrase réfléchie en se référant au sujet de n'importe quelle personne du singulier ou du pluriel (bien qu'il soit aussi possible d'utiliser le même pronom deux fois dans la phrase pour la rendre réfléchie, par exemple "mi limpan mi" ou "tu tu limpan") ** Mi limpan os = Je me lave ** Tu mancifan os = Tu te nourris ** Myawe limpan os = Le chat se lave * Pour mettre l'accent sur le "possédant" de quelque chose : ** Hi bisel (hi te) os te dome = Il a vu sa propre maison ** Mi aman (mi te) os te ermise = J'aime ma propre sœur * En tant que racine pour la construction de mots : ** osaxe = propriété ** mortar = mourir ; morta = mort·e ; morte = la mort ; mortifar = tuer ; mortife = assassinat ➜ osmortifar = se suicider; osmortife = suicide Comparaison * Comparatif : ''' ** Hi swan '''mas lia ke tu = Il est plus fort que toi ** Hi swan mas bona ke tu = Il est meilleur que toi ** Hi swan kimas tala ke tu = Il est moins grand que toi * Superlatif : ** Hi swan mos lia inter tutules/fro Argentine/de data oge = Elle est la plus forte de tous / d'Argentine / de ce groupe ** Hi swan kimos tala = Elle est la plus petite * Égalité : Hi swan (dato) bela xeno tu = Elle est belle comme toi (Elle est aussi belle que toi) Propositions subordonnées Les subordonnées sont introduites par des corrélatifs qui commencent par "xen-" ou, dans le cas d'une proposition complétive, par la particule "ke" : * Le corrélatif en xen-'' sert de lien entre la proposition principale et la subordonnée, et se place généralement au début de cette dernière : ** Mi no sian(,) '''xener' hi swan = Je ne sais pas où il est ** Mi tafahan kos xene hi karel date = Je comprends pourquoi il a fait ça ** Hi swan wome xenule te dome swan blodala = C'est la personne dont la maison est rouge * Pour relier les propositions complétives, donc celles qui ne peuvent pas l'être par un corrélatif en xen-'', on utilise la particule ''"ke" : ** Mi sian ke hi swan en os te dome = Je sais qu'il est dans sa propre maison ** Mi tafahan ke date no swan ibla = Je comprends que ce n'est pas possible ** Mi no sian ke hi swan en os te dome = Je ne savais pas qu'elle était dans sa propre maison * Pour relier une proposition complétive sous forme d'interrogation indirecte (en français on utilisons le mot "si"), on utilise la particule interrogative "ma" comme conjonction. ** Mi no siel ma hi swel en os te dome = Je ne savais pas si elle était dans sa maison ** Mi kwestan ma hi kahadan Terwene = Je demande si elle parle Terwene 'Lexique' Passer d'un type de mot à un autre Modifier la terminaison d'un mot permet de changer sa nature, et convertir un verbe en nom, passer d'un nom à un adjectif/adverbe, et ainsi de suite. Voyons de quelle manière les changements de sens peuvent s'opérer : * Adjectif à verbe : le verbe devient habituellement transitif, avec le sens "rendre + adjectif" ** gara = chaud ➜ garar = chauffer (rendre chaud) * Verbe à adjectif : adjectif pour les choses qui sont soit utilisées, soit nécessaires, soit liées à l'action du verbe : ** mancar = manger ➜ manca = pour manger/relatif à la nourriture * Verbe à nom : le nom exprime habituellement l'action du verbe, mais il peut aussi décrire le processus du verbe: ** mancar = to eat ➜ mance = a meal ** dormar = to sleep ➜ dorme = sleep (noun) * Nom à verbe : le verbe décrit habituellement l'action réalisée avec/par ce nom ** martile = marteau ➜ martilar = marteler * Adjectif à nom : le nom exprime la qualité de l'adjectif ** bela = beau/belle ➜ bele = beauté ** kibela = laid·e ➜ kibele = laideur ** fasta = rapide ➜ faste = rapidité ** ega = grand ➜ ege = grandeur, taille ** tala = haut ➜ tale = hauteur * Nom à adjectif : signifie habituellement "relatif à ce nom" ou "pour ce nom" ** cate = thé ➜ cata = de thé *** cata peye = une tasse de thé ** myawe = chat ➜ myawa = félin·e, pour chat Corrélatifs Les corrélatifs sont, en Terwene, des mots spéciaux formés par la combinaison de différents morphèmes, et qui peuvent être organisés dans un tableau. "kos -e" et "-a leye" apparaissent dans le tableau pour montrer comment ils sont formés et utilisés parce qu'ils sont utilisés couramment, mais techniquement ce ne sont pas vraiment des corrélatifs en eux-mêmes, bien qu'ils soient dérivés d'autres corrélatifs. Ce système peut également être utilisé pour créer de nouveaux "pseudocorrélatifs". Voici la signification de certains des morphèmes de la ligne horizontale lorsqu'ils sont utilisés à part : * ime = moment (c'est aussi un suffixe) * ere = lieu (c'est aussi un suffixe) * kose = raison * xenoe = manière * une = quantité * ule = individu (utilisé dans le sens de "personne", "type", "mec") * leye = sorte/genre/type Exemples d'utilisation des corrélatifs * -a ** Tu legan xena kitabe? = Quel livre lis-tu ? ** Data dome swan mi te = Cette maison est à moi ** Tu legel hoa kitabe ma? = As-tu lu ce livre'''-ci''' ? ** Tu legon soma kitabe ma? = Tu vas lire un livre ? ** Kituta dyere karol date = Aucun animal ne ferait ça ** Mi legol tuta kitabe = Je lirais chaque livre ** Baha dyeres mancan rowe = Beaucoup d'animaux mangent de la viande ** Kibaha kitabes swan bona = Peu de livres sont bons ** Mi bolan otra kitabe = Je veux un autre livre ** Mi bolan legar renha kitabe = Je veux lire n'importe quel livre * -e ** Date swan xene? = C'est quoi? ** Hoe swan awte = Ceci est une voiture ** Swan some sor tawile ma? = Y a-t-il quelque chose sur la table ? ** Mi karel kitute! = Je n'ai rien fait ! ** Tute swan kibona hoer = Tout est mauvais ici ** Mi bolan bahe = Je veux beaucoup de choses ** Mi bolan kibahe = Je veux peu de choses ** Tu bolan otre ma? = Est-ce que tu veux autre chose ? ** Renhe swol bona hoim = N'importe quoi serait bien maintenant * -er ** Mi te awte swan xener? = Où est ma voiture ? ** Mi naskel dater = Je suis né là ** Swan pane hoer = Il y a du pain ici ** Mi sercenday mi te kitabe somer = Je trouverai mon livre quelque part ** Mi te kitabe swan kituter = Mon livre est nulle part ** Mi dormel tuter = J'ai dormi partout ** Mi canel baher = Je suis allé dans beaucoup d'endroits ** Mi ablol canar (to) kibaher = Je pourrais aller dans peu d'endroits ** Mi bolan canar otrer = Je veux aller ailleurs ** Dormay renher = Dors n'importe où * -im ** Misu mancon xenim? = Quand allons-nous manger ? ** Mi datim siel = C'est alors que je l'ai su ** Hocanay hoim! = Viens maintenant ! ** Tu somim hocanel to Argentine ma? = Es-tu jamais venu en Argentine ? ** Mi kitutim dorman = Je n''''ai '''jamais dormi ** Mi tutim amon tu = Je t'aimerai toujours ** Mi bahim canel (to) dater = Je suis souvent allé là ** Mi kibahim canel (to) dater = Je suis rarement allé là ** Hi canon otrim = Elle partira à un autre moment ** Hocanay renhim = Viens ici n'importe quand * kos -e ** Kos xene tusu karel date? = Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? ** Kos date mi canol to Mehike = C'est pourquoi je n'irais pas à Mexico ** Mi no dormel bono kos hoe = Je n'ai pas bien dormi pour cette raison-ci ** Mi kos some no sercendel mi te awte = Pour une raison quelconque je n'ai pas trouvé ma voiture ** Kos kitute mi karol date = Je ne le ferais pour aucune raison ** Mi aman hi kos tute = Je l'aime pour toutes les raisons ** Mi aman hi kos bahe = Je l'aime pour beaucoup de raisons ** Mi canol kos kibahe = J'irais pour peu de raisons ** Mi karol date kos otre, no kos date = Je le ferais pour une autre raison, mais pas à cause de ça. ** Hi mancan kos renhe = Il mange pour n'importe quelle raison * -o ** Tusu xeno karel date? = Comment as-tu fait ça ? ** Hi swan dato tala xeno os te aytire = Il est aussi grand que son père ** Hoo oni karan keykes = C'est ainsi que l'on fait des gâteaux ** Somo hi no tafahel = D'une certaine façon, il ne comprenait pas ** Kituto mi karol date = En aucune façon je ne ferais ça ** Mi dormel tuto = J'ai dormi de toutes les façons ** Mi ablan canar baho = Je peux y aller de beaucoup de manières ** Mi ablol canar kibaho = Je pourrais y aller de peu de manières ** Misu ablan canar otro ma? = Pouvons-nous y aller autrement '''? ** Tu ablan hocanar '''renho, tan hocanay = Tu peux venir de n'importe quelle façon, mais viens * -un ** Tu mayel xenun pane? = Combien de pains as-tu achetés ? ** Mi necesan datun = J'ai besoin de cette quantité ** Houn kafe no swan sufica = Cette quantité de café n'est pas suffisante ** Mi necesan somun kafe = J'ai besoin d'un café ** Mi han kitutun kafe = Je n''''ai '''pas de café ** Mi han tutun kafe = J'ai tout le café ** Mi han bahun kafe = J'ai beaucoup de café ** Mi han kibahun kafe = J'ai peu de café ** Mi han otrun kafe, no datun = J'ai une autre quantité de café, pas cette quantité-là. ** Mi xihwol renhun date = Je voudrais n'importe quelle quantité de ça. * -ule(s) ** Xenules swan datules? = Qui sont ces gens ? ** Datule swan mi te erme = Celui-là c'est mon frère ** Houles swan mi te penges = Ceux-ci sont mes amis ** Somule karel date = Quelqu'un a fait ça ** Kitutule karol date = Personne ne ferait ça ** Mi aman tutule(s) = J'aime tout le monde ** Bahules mancan pane = Beaucoup de gens mangent du pain ** Kibahules konan mi = Peu de gens me connaissent ** Otrule hocanendel, no hi = Quelqu'un d'autre est arrivé (ici), pas elle ** Renhule ablan karar date = N'importe qui peut faire ça * -a leye (de) ** Tu han xena leye de awte? = Quel genre de voiture es-ce que tu as ? ** Tu han data leye de awte ma? = Est-ce que tu as ce type de voiture ? ** Tu konan tuta hoa leyes de pane ma? = Connais-tu chacun de ces types de pain ? ** Soma leyes de dyeres mancan rowe = Certaines types d'animaux mangent de la viande ** Mi han kituta leye de pane = Je n'ai aucune sorte de pain ** Mi han tuta leye de pane = J'ai toutes sortes de pains ** Mi han baha leyes de cate = J'ai beaucoup de types de thé ** Mi han kibaha leyes de kafe = J'ai peu de types de café ** Mi no han data leye, tan mi han otra leye = Je n'en ai pas de''' ce genre-là', mais j'en ai dun autre genre' ** Renha leye swon sufica = N'importe quelle genre suffira Le mot utile "ke" "Ke" a de nombreuses utilisations. Dans la plupart des cas, il sert à nous faciliter la vie, parfois en remplaçant des mots plus longs ou plus spécifiques lorsqu'ils ne sont pas vraiment nécessaires. Cette fonction est très similaire à celle du mot "que" en français. "Ke" pour les comparaisons Comme nous l'avons vu précédemment, "ke" est utilisé comme le mot "que" dans les comparaisons : * Hi swan mas bona ke tu = Il est meilleur que toi * Hi swan kimas tala ke tu = Il est moins grand que toi "Ke" dans les subordonnées complétives Comme nous l'avons vu précédemment, "ke" peut être utilisé pour relier des propositions entre elles quand elles ne peuvent pas l'être avec un corrélatif en xen-'' : * Mi sian '''ke' hi swan en os te dome = Je sais qu'il est dans sa propre maison * Mi tafahan ke date no swan ibla = Je comprends que ce n'est pas possible * Mi no siel ke hi swel en os te dome = Je ne savais pas qu'elle était dans sa maison "Ke" comme substitut aux mots en xen-''' Lorsque le contexte le permet et que les mots en xen-'' sont longs, évidents ou qu'ils alourdissent une phrase, ils peuvent être remplacés par ''"ke" : * Hi swan wome '''ke dorman hoer (au lieu de "xenule") = C'est la personne qui dort ici * Data womire, ke te dome swan ega, swan mi te penge (au lieu de "xenule") = Cet homme, dont la maison est grande, est mon ami * Tu swan ke te aytise? (au lieu de "xenule") = De qui es-tu la mère ? * Tu legan ke kitabe? (au lieu de "xena") = Quel livres es-tu en train de lire ? * Date swan ke? (au lieu de "xene") = C'est quoi ? * Mi te awte swan ke? (au lieu de "xener") = Où est ma voiture ? * Kos ke tusu karel date? (au lieu de "xene") = Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Jours, mois et années Les noms des jours et des mois sont créés de la même manière qu'en chinois et en portugais, avec des chiffres. Le lundi est considéré comme le premier jour de la semaine. Le système est très simple : nombre + a (pour former le nombre ordinal) + rote. Il existe deux mots pour traduire "jour" en Terwene : l'un avec le sens de la période de 24h que met la Terre pour tourner sur elle-même, et pour lequel on utilise le mot pour désigner la rotation (rote) ; et l'autre avec le sens de la durée d'ensoleillement, et pour lequel on utilise le mot pour désigner le Soleil (sole). Les noms de mois sont créés de la même manière, mais en utilisant le mot "lune", qui signifie à la fois "lune" et "mois". "Semaine" se dit lun+ab+e, qui signifie littéralement "fraction de mois/lune". Le mot pour an / année est "yare". Le format des dates est JJ/MM/AAAA. Voyons quelques exemples : * Mi naskel ces sana hore he dosabe dosarote degwana (rote) de kwaralune wan naw naw co ** Je suis né le mardi 20 avril 1998, à 03:30 * Mi dormel dur lunabe = J'ai dormi pendant une semaine Vous vous demandez peut-être ce qui se passe entre le 1er et le 7 de chaque mois, étant donné que "Wanarote" signifie "lundi" et non "premier jour du mois". Eh bien, vous diriez probablement "wana" (premier) pour faire référence à la date et "Wanarote" pour faire référence au lundi, mais vous pourriez aussi mettre l'adjectif après le nom (rote wana) pour faire la distinction, ou simplement laisser le contexte en clarifier le sens. Par exemple, si vous dites "wana rote de Kwaralune", il est évident qu'on ne parle pas du "lundi en avril" mais bien du "premier jour en avril". Phrases courantes * Haye = Salut * Bona rote = Bonjour (à n'importe quelle heure) * Bona sole = Bonjour (pendant la journée) * Bona kisole = Bonne nuit * Bona morne = Bonjour (le matin) * Bona kimorne = Bon après-midi * Til sun = À bientôt * Til posrote = À demain * Kihaye = Ciao * Xyexe = Merci * Kixyexe = De rien * Preye = S'il te plait * Ihane = Désolé * Bonhocanende = Bienvenue * (Tu swan) xeno? = Comment vas-tu ? (singulier) * (Tusu swan) xeno? = Comment allez-vous? (pluriel) * Bono, he tu(su)? = Bien, et toi ? * Bona mancare! = Bon appétit ! * Bona boyage! = Bon voyage ! * Helse! = Santé ! Prépositions Important : lorsque les prépositions sont utilisées seules (donc pas en tant que prépositions), il est recommandé de les placer à la fin de la phrase ou à l'endroit où elles créent le moins de malentendus possible, ou encore de placer une virgule après la phrase pour indiquer une pause. To “à, vers” - direction * Hi hocanon to dome = Elle viendra à''' la maison * Hi hocanon '''to urbe = Elle viendra en ville * Hi pensan to hisu = Il pense à''' eux * Hi pensan '''to hisu = Il leur parle Ces '''“à” - dans une position relativement proche ou à un certain point * Mi te penge swan '''ces porde = Mon ami est à''' la porte * Mi te erme swan '''ces tawile = Mon frère est à''' table * Hi swan '''ces angle = Elle est au coin Fro “de, depuis” - dans l'espace ou dans le temps * Mi canel fro ange to mi te dome = Je suis allé du coin à ma maison * Hisu swan kronules fro wan naw naw co = Ils sont rois depuis 1998 * Hi swan fro Argentine = Elle vient d''''Argentine * So swan '''fro arbaxe = Il est fait en bois Te “de” - possession (syntaxe inversée) * Lukas te kitabe = Le livre de Lucas * Hoa awte swan egikere te = C'est la voiture de l'université De “de” - indique une relation ou exprime la quantité * Kitaboteke de urbe (Urbe te kitaboteke) = la bibliothèque de la ville (qui n'appartient pas nécessairement à la ville) * Peye de kafe = une tasse de café (une tasse remplie de café) Dur '''“pendant” * '''Dur mi mancel, hi trinkel = Pendant que je mangeais, il buvait * Mi no futan dur mornes = Je ne marche pas (pendant) le matin En “dans, à l'intérieur de” (peut être métaphorique ou figuré) * Mi residan en data dome = J'habite dans cette maison * Mi ikan en egikere = J'étudie dans une université * Tu swan en xor kien ma? = Tu es à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur ? Kien '''"hors de, à l'extérieur" * Tu swan '''kien dome ma? = Es-tu en dehors de la maison ? * Misu canay (to) kien = Allons à l'extérieur Til '''"jusque” - dans l'espace ou dans le temps * Mi mancel '''til nawa hore = J'ai mangé jusqu'à 9:00 * Misu ranay til dome! = Courons jusqu'à la maison ! Ko “avec” * Mi mancan mafes ko frutakwe = Je mange des pommes avec du jus * Ko tu mi swan mas bono = Avec toi je vais mieux * Hi residan ko hi te ermes = Il vit avec ses frères et sœurs Kiko '''“sans” * Mi trinkan kafe '''kiko late = Je bois du café sans lait Par “pour” * Mi karel hoe par tu = J'ai fait ça pour toi * Hi karan keykes par kimayar = Je fais des gâteaux à''' vendre * Peye '''par ubalkole = un verre de vin Kos '''“à cause de, parce que” * '''Kos date mi no mayan mafes = (C'est) à cause de ça que je n'achète pas de pommes * Hi no hocanon kos os te kihelse = Elle ne viendra pas à cause de sa maladie * Mi no mancan kos mi ne xihwan date = Je ne mange pas parce que je n'aime pas ça Xya “sous” * Womihe swan xya tawile = Un enfant est sous la table * Mi canel (to) xya awte = Je suis allé sous la voiture * Hi swan xya = Il est en dessous Sor “sur” * Swan mafes sor tawile = Il y a des pommes sur la table Super "au-dessus" au-dessus de quelque chose, mais sans le toucher * Tayres udanan super misu te awte = Des oiseaux volent au-dessus de notre voiture Tayti '''“au lieu de” * Mi trinkan '''tayti tu = Je bois au lieu de toi * Mi trinkan tayti mancar = Je bois au lieu de manger * Tayti, tu mancan = Au lieu de ça, tu manges Amam '''"devant" * Mi swan '''amam tu te dome = Je suis devant ta maison Kiamam '''"derrière" * Mi swan '''kiamam tu = Je suis derrière toi Pre '"avant" * '''Pre'morne = Aube * Mi naskel '''pre baha tempe = Je suis né il y a longtemps * Pre mi dormekel mi mancel = Avant que je ne dorme, je mangeais * Pre dormekar mi mancel = Avant de m'endormir, je mangeais * Mi kitutim sentel date pre = Je ne me suis jamais senti comme ça avant Pos '''"après" * '''Pos dormendar mi mancel = Après mon réveil, j'ai mangé * Pos mi dormendel mi mancel = Après m'être réveillé, j'ai mangé * Mi karon date pos = Je le ferai après/plus tard Pas "à côté (de)" * Mi swan pas awte = Je suis à côté d'une voiture * Xene swan pas tu? = Qu'est-ce qui est à côté de toi ? Far "loin (de)" * Mi swan far = Je suis loin * Date swan far misu = C'est loin de nous * Canay far! = Va-t'en! Kifar '''"près (de)" * Mi swan '''kifar tu = Je suis près de toi * Misu canay somer kifar = Allons quelque part près (d'ici) * Data kifara kafere swan bona = Ce café proche est bon Haw '''"à propos de" * Tu sian '''haw xene? = Tu es au courant à propos de quoi ? Tra '"à travers" * Tra winteporde encanan winte = 'À travers la fenêtre entre le vent Cirki '''"autour, aux alentours de, aux environs de" * '''Cirki sandeg = à peu près trente * Cirki'''canar = contourner, faire '''le tour * Cirki dome swan awtes = Autour de la maison, il y a des voitures Inter "entre, parmi" * Inter'natyona = '''Inter'national * Mi swan '''inter arbes = Je suis entre les arbres Anti '''"contre" * '''Anti kihelse = contre une maladie * Anti mure = contre le mur * Mi swan anti tu = Je suis contre toi Per "par, au moyen de" * Hi hocanon per awte = Il viendra en voiture * Mi martilan per martile = Je tape avec un marteau Kiper '''"sans" sans instrument * Mi martilan '''kiper martile = Je tape sans marteau Tran "de l'autre côté (de)" * Mi te dome swan tran sadake = Ma maison est de l'autre côté de la rue * Tran data nade swan otra lande = De l'autre côté de cette rivière, c'est un autre pays Bey '''"au-delà (de)" * Misu canay (to) '''bey urbe = Allons au-delà de la ville * Womoge kitutim canel bey Lune = L'humanité n'est jamais allée plus loin que la Lune Exeti "sauf, à part, excepté" * Mi mancan tute exeti mafes = Je mange de tout, sauf des pommes * Tutules hocanel exeti tu = Tout le monde est venu, sauf toi Préfixes * Ho-''' des corrélatifs en ho-''. Cette particule peut aussi être utilisée pour indiquer la proximité, qu'on peut traduire par "-ci". Ce préfixe est facultatif. Par exemple, on peut utiliser "canar" (aller) dans le sens de "venir", mais pour il est possible de dire "hocanar" pour éviter toute ambigüité ** canar = aller ➜ '''ho'canar = venir ** canendar = arriver ➜ 'ho'canendar = arriver '''ici ("ici" du point de vue du locuteur) ** lenar = prendre, (em)porter (d'un lieu à un autre) ➜ ho'lenar = '''rap'porter, 'ra'mener (d'un lieu à ici) * 'Law-' de lawa (légal) = indique une relation de parenté par alliance ** aytise = mère ➜ 'law'aytise = 'belle-'''mère ** lawe = loi * '''Disi- '''dispersion, diffusion, séparation ** denar = donner ➜ '''disi'denar = distribuer ** disio = en diffusant ** disiar = diffuser * 'Ex-' ex-, ancien ** presidante = président ➜ 'ex'presidante = 'ex-'''président ** exa = ancien * '''Ki-' le contraire de, ou le sens qui se rapproche le plus de l'opposé ** mayar = acheter ➜ 'ki'mayar = vendre ** tonge = est, orient ➜ 'ki'tonge = ouest, occident ** nore = nord ➜ 'ki'nore = sud ** kia = contraire (adj.) ** kio = contrairement, au contraire ** sendar = to send ➜ kisendar = to receive * 'Pre-' pré-, éloigné dans le temps ** histore = histoire ➜ 'pre'histore = préhistoire ** bisar = voir ➜ 'pre'bisar = prévoir, anticiper (avoir une vision) ** morne = matin ➜ 'pre'morne = aube, petit matin ** ayte = parent ➜ 'pre'ayte = ancêtre * 'Re- '''répéter, réitérer ** sendar = envoyer ➜ '''re'sendar = renvoyer ** kahar = dire ➜ 're'kahar = répéter, redire ** reo ➜ de nouveau * 'Mis- '''de manière erronée ** tafahar = comprendre ➜ '''mis'tafahar = mal comprendre ** usar = utiliser ➜ 'mis'usar ➜ faire un mauvais usage de ** miso = mal, de façon erronée * '''Far- de far (loin) ** bisar = voir ➜ far'bisatore = téléviseur ** '''far'bise = télévision (système de transmission) * 'Dosab(a)-' demi-, semi- ** hore = heure ➜ 'dosaba'hore = 'demi-'''heure * '''Kwasi-' quasi-, pseudo, presque ** nome = nom ➜ 'kwasi'nome = 'pseudo'nyme ** dyose = dieu ➜ 'kwasi'dyose = 'demi-'''dieu ** ihe = fils/fille ➜ '''kwasi'ihe = 'beau-'''fils/'belle-'''fille '''Suffixes I won't repeat the five verb suffixes, they are explained in the Verbs section * '-abl- '''capable ** bisar = to see ➜ kibisabla = blind ** swimar = to swim ➜ swimabla = that can swim ** ablar = to be able, can ** abla = capable * '-ibl- possible, the passive counterpart of abl ** bisibla = visible ** mancar = to eat ➜ mancibla = edible ** ibla = possible * '-ul-' individual characterized by the root ** Argentine = Argentina ➜ argentinule = an argentine ** anti = against ➜ antiule = an oppositor ** fenfa = rich ➜ fenfule = a rich person ** krone = crown ➜ kronule = king/queen ** kimayar = sell ➜ kimayule = sales person * '-wen- '''language ** Enge = England ➜ Engewene = English (lang) ** Franse = France ➜ Franswene = French (lang) ** Cine = China ➜ Cinwene = Chinese (lang) ** Israele = Israel ➜ Israelwene = Hebrew ** ''Some languages that can not be derived from a place or people may not take -wen- and may not take the -e ending at all *** Esperanto = Esperanto *** Latine = Latin *** Klingon(e) = Klingon * '-ax-' concrete thing or material related to the root ** mancar = to eat; mance = meal ➜ mancaxe = food ** dulca = sweet ➜ dulcaxe = a sweet/candy ** arbe = tree ➜ arbaxe = wood ** en = in ➜ enaxe = content * '-es- '''state or abstract quality related to the root ** bela = beautiful ➜ belese = beauty ** gara = warm; gare = warmth ➜ garese = temperature ** ekwala = equal ➜ ekwalese = equality ** libra = free ➜ librese = freedom ** ule = an individual; ulese = individuality ** ''When you turn an adjective into noun and it already means the quality, -es- is not necessary: *** fasta = fast ➜ faste = velocity (=fastese) * '-il-' tool to do the verb of the root or related to it ** tingaxarte = music ➜ tingaxartile = a musical instrument ** ile = tool * '-og-' group of the root ** arbe = tree ➜ arboge = forest ** bede = sheep ➜ bedoge = a flock of sheep ** wome = wome ➜ womoge = humankind * '-ib-' tendency or inclination to do somthing (not all -ive English words end with this!) ** krear = to create ➜ kreiba = creative ** kahadar = to talk ➜ kahadiba = talkative ** rekahar = to repeat ➜ rekahiba = repetitive ** imaginar = to imagine ➜ imaginiba = imaginative * '-ind- '''worthy ** legar = to read ➜ leginda = read-worthy ** acetar = to accept ➜ acetinda = acceptable (worthy of acceptance) ** xyexar = to thank ➜ xyexinda = worthy of being thanked * '-eyn- 'recipient or container of the thing or characterized by the root ** male = money ➜ maleyne = wallet ** kigara = cool/cold ➜ kigareyne = fridge ** eyne = recipient * '-ist-''' professional of follower of a doctrine (can be interchangeable with -ul- in some words) ** dente = tooth ➜ dentiste = dentist ** helsar = to treat/cure ➜ helsiste = physician/doctor ** pyane = piano ➜ pyaniste = pianist ** Budha (or Budhe) = Buddha ➜ budhiste = buddhist * '-ism-' doctrine, idea, religion ** Kristo = Christ ➜ kristisme = christianity ** Budha = Buddha ➜ budhisme = buddhism ** Marx(e) = Marx ➜ marxisme = marxism ** socie = society ➜ sociisme = socialism * '-ator- '''machine, part of machine, or system that does the verb of the root (it's NOT used for people who do a work, -ist- or -ul- are used instead, not even roots should end with -ator if it's for people, in the rare case there is a profession that needs its own ''root then it may end in -ador, but preferably with -ist) ** faste = velocity; baryar = to change; fastebaryar = to accelerate ➜ fastebaryatore = accelerator ** udanar = to fly ➜ udanatore = flying machine, aircraft ** winge = wing ➜ wingudanatore = plane, aircraft with wings ** aspe = blade ➜ aspudanatore = helicopter ** ciswar = to calculate ➜ ciswatore = calculator * '-obl- '''multiplication ** dosobla = double ** sanoblar = to triple ** kwarobla = quadruple ** oblar = to multiply * '-ab- 'fraction ** dosabe = a half ** sanabar = to divide in three parts ** kwarabe = a quarter ** lune = moon/month ➜ lunabe = week ** abar = to divide ** abe = fraction * '-al- 'color ** blode = blood ➜ blodala = red ** banane = banana ➜ bananala = yellow ** akaxe = sky ➜ akaxala = blue ** orange = orange ➜ orangala = orange ** plante = plant ➜ plantala = green ** ube = grape ➜ ubala = purple/violet ** lume = light ➜ lumala = white ** kilume = darkness ➜ kilumala = black ** rake = ashes ➜ rakala = grey ** kafe = coffee ➜ kafala = brown ** ale = color ** By the way, to say "light blue" or "dark blue" and similar combinations, the word (ki)luma or the prefix (ki)lum- are used: *** lumakaxala = light blue *** kilumakaxala = dark blue *** lumrakala = light grey *** lum(a)blodala = pink * '-eg- 'a bigger or stronger counterpart of the root ** lafar = to laugh ➜ lafegar = to laugh a lot or very hard ** winte = wind ➜ wintege = a very strong wind ** gara = warm ➜ garega = hot ** kigara = cool ➜ kigarega = cold ** ega = big * '-it- 'a smaller or softer counterpart of the root ** lafar = to lough ➜ lafitar = to smile ** winte = wind ➜ wintite = a breeze ** lage = lake ➜ lagite = lagoon ** nade = river ➜ nadite = stream/creek ** gara = warm ➜ garita = warm but more temperate ** kigara = cool ➜ kigarita = cool but more temperate ** safine = ship ➜ safinite = boat ** ita = small * '-er- 'place ** mayar = to buy ➜ mayere = store ** mancar = to eat ➜ mancere = restaurant * '-otek- 'a place to save lots of the same thing ** kitabe = book ➜ kitaboteke = library ** male = money ➜ maloteke = bank * '-im- 'time, moment, season ** gara = warm ➜ garime = sommer ** kigara = cool ➜ kigarime = winter ** flore = flour ➜ florime = spring ** foyle = leaf ➜ foylime = autumn * '-ar- 'this infinitive ending can also be used with other endings representing the meaning of the verb if the root itself doesn't express it well (thus the root is rather a noun or adjective than a verb) ** "krone" means "crown", and "kronar" is "to crown", but to say the name of the action one can't go back to "krone" to mean coronation, so one leaves the infinitive ending, thus "kronare" is "coronation". ** martile = hammer; martilar = to hammer ➜ martilare = hammering (the name of the action) * '-ic- 'a part or particle of the whole or of the material ** sande = sand ➜ sandice = a grain of sand ** sale = salt ➜ salice = a grain of salt ** himpate = snow ➜ himpatice = a snowflake ** towfe = hair (the whole) ➜ towfice = a single hair * '-idr-''' leader, ruler, boss ** urbe = city ➜ urbidre = mayor ** probince = province/state ➜ probincidre = gobernor ** lande = country ➜ landidre = president or prime minister ** safine = ship ➜ safinidre = captain * '-ih-' offspring, son ** wome = person/human ➜ womihe = child ** myawe = cat ➜ myawihe ➜ kitten ** faraxe = butterfly ➜ faraxihe = caterpillar ** kronule = king/queen ➜ kronulihe = prince/princess * '-is- -ir- -ip- '''the first one is for women the second one for men and the third one is for non-binary people ** ayte = parent ➜ aytise = mother; aytire = father; aytipe = non-binary parent ** ampenge = boy/girlfriend ➜ ampengise = girlfriend; ampengire = boyfriend ** ihe = son/daughter ➜ ihise = daughter; ihire = son ** ise = a woman (for humans, female for other living beings) ** ire = a man (for humans, male for other living beings) ** ipe = non-binary person ** ''These suffixes should not be used in excess, only when it's really necessary to mention gender/sex of the person/living being in question. * '-ik- '''means science or pseudoscience that studies X field (most words that in English end in -ics and -logy) ** ike = science ** nume = number ➜ numike = mathematics ** wene = language ➜ wenike = linguistics ** dyose = god ➜ dyosike = theology ** helse = health ➜ helsike = medicine ** bite = life ➜ bitike = biology '''Ki- and no-' The word no can be used in a similar way to ki-'' but they are not the same, the first one is the negation of the meaning, while the second one is the opposite meaning. Sometimes both arrive at the same meaning, in those cases ''ki should be used, but no may be used when ki ''does not create the correct meaning or doesn't make sense at all. There are words that could have been created through ''ki, ''but two separate roots have been chosen because either a shorter word was needed (such as for prepositions), a root that started in a vowel was needed (for suffixes such as ''eg and it), or the two words should be different for better understanding (such as pre and pos). '''Family words There are four main family words: * ayte = parent * ihe = offspring (son/daughter) * erme = sibling * espe = spouse With those, the -is-/-ir-/-ip- suffixes for gender, and the -it-/-eg- suffixes for age, we can create most of the family words that a culture may need. For example: * aytayte = grandparent * aytiraytise = the mother of my father * ermihe = nephew/niece * ayterme = uncle/aunt * aytermespe = uncle's/aunt's spouse * aytermihe = cousin * ihihe = grandson/granddaughter * ermisite = younger sister * ermirege = older brother * ermespire = a sibling's husband * and many many more... Short words not worthy of being classified Some words and phrases in many languages like "very", "too", "and", "but", "al least", "still" and so on, are difficult to classify and usually don't follow the same rules. In Terwene that means that these words don't take any ending in their usual form. Here is a list: * He '''and ** Mi mancan pane he trinkan cate = I eat bread and drink tea * '''Or '''inclusive or * '''Xor '''exclusive or * '''Tan '''but * '''Hen '''very ** Tu swan hen bela = You are very beautiful * '''Tay too (in the sense of too much) ** Data swan tay ega = That one is too big * Amba 'both * '''Ye '''also, too ** Mi aman wofes, mi aman ye myawes = I love dogs, I love cats too ** Tu mancan pane, ye mi mancan pane = You eat bread, I also eat bread * '''Mas '''plus, more, anymore ** Plus in maths: Wan mas dos swan san =One plus two is three ** More: Mi bolan mas pane = I want more bread ** More and -er in comparisons: Tu swan mas tala ke mi = You are taller than me ** Anymore when with ''no: Mi no mas dorman bono = I don't sleep well anymore * '''Mos ** Most and -est in comparison ** Mose '''maximum (noun): Xenun swan mose? = How much is the maximum? ** '''Mosa maximum (adj): Kimosa ose swan deg = The maximum amount is ten ** Moso '''at most: Mi bolan moso deg = I want at most ten * '''Kimas ** Minus in math: san kimas dos swan wan = three minus two is one ** Less: mi xihwan ko kimas sukare = I like it with less sugar ** Less in comparison: hi swan kimas tala ke tu = she is less tall than you * Kimos ** Least in comparison: Tu swan kimos teliga = You are the least intelligent ** Kimose 'Minimum (noun): Xenus swan kimos'e? = How much is the minimum? ** Kimosa '''minimum (adj): Kimosa ose swan deg = The minimum amount is ten ** '''Kimoso '''at least: Kimoso deg womes hocanel = At least ten people came * '''Kwasi ** Almost: Mi kwasi canendan = I'm almost arriving ** + no barely: Mi kwasi no dorman = I barely sleep * Ankor ** Still: Hi ankor mancan = He's still eating ** + no yet: Tu ankor no mancel = You haven't eaten yet * Yam ** Already: Mi yam tafahan = I already understand ** Yet: Tu yam mancel hoer ma? = Have you eaten here yet? ** + no no longer: Mi yam no mancan rowe = I no longer eat meat * Sun '''soon * '''Preroto '''yesterday * '''Horoto '''today * '''Posroto '''tomorrow * '''Roto daily * Lunabo '''weekly * '''Luno monthly * Yaro '''annualy * '''Iben '''even ** Iben tu tafahan date = Even you understand that * '''Hus '''just (recently) ** Mi hus karel so = I just made it * '''Tuy '''immediately ** Hocanay tuy! = Come immediately '''Other vocabulary Animal and human parts * Kepe = extremity, limb (arms, legs, tails, trunks) ** Sorkepe = arm ** Xyakepe = leg ** Kiamamkepe = tail ** Gandar = to smell ➜ gandile = nose ➜ gandilkepe = trunk * Bisar = to see ➜ bisile = eye * Gandar = to smell ➜ gandile = nose * Tingar = to hear ➜ tingile = ear * Onte = lip ** Ontoge = mouth * Oste = bone * Towfe = hair * Bisiltowfe = eyelash * Frente = forehead * Bisilfrente = eyebrow * Pyele = skin * Xente = body * Mane = hand * Kepite = finger, toe * Fute = foot * Kepitedire = nail (dire = shield) * Neke = neck * Maneneke = wrist * Pensar = to think ➜ pensile = brain * Towe = head * Towmyene = face * Dile = heart * Dente = tooth Rooms * Rume = room * Cefar = to cook ➜ cefrume = kitchen * Dormar = to sleep ➜ dormerume = bedroom * Mancar = to eat ➜ mancerume = dining room * Limpar = to wash ➜ limperume = washing room * Banar = to take a bath ➜ banerume = bathroom (with shower) * Necesar = to need ➜ necesrume = bathroom (with or without a shower) * Bite = life ➜ bitrume = living room Person, human, man and woman The word for human, man and woman is "wome" which may take a suffix to specify gender. However, even though some languages, like Chinese, have only one word for person/human, I decided to have a separate word for person, since humans are a species, while person is more like an intelligent being. Think about it, would you rather call an Artificial Intelligence which is as smart and concious as a us a human or a person? Would you rather call an intelligent alien a human or a person? Also the word "person" is used for other meanings, such as "juridical person". So, the word for person is "persone". IUPAC nomenclature Alkanes (alkanes), alkenes (alkenes) and alcynes (alkines) use Terwene numbers as prefixes. * Wanalkane = methane * Dosalkene = ethene * Degwanalkine = undecyne Similar prefixes and suffixes are usually created from Terwene's own words to create a scientific vocabulary much more comprehensible to common people, not just scientists who studied for years. 'Example text' Mars (planet) Wikipedia article "Marse (planete). Marse swan kwara planete fro Sole he dosa mas ita planete en Sola Sisteme pos Merkure. So han nome de roma dyose de harbe, he so plurimo swan nomeda "Blodala Planete" kos blodaloyda fera oxigaxe sor os te myene denan to so blodaloyda oyde xena swan kibehifa inter astes bisibla to akela bisile. Marse swan petra planete ko kidensa ayreparate, so han myena myases oyda to Lune te krateres he to Tere te bales, sahares, he pola barfa parates. Marse te rota imege he gara cikle ye swan oyda to Tere te, xeno swan kline xena kosan gara cikle. Sor Marse swan Olimpus Monte, mos ega hwomonte he dosa mos tala koneda monte en Sola Sisteme, he ye swan Bale Marineris xena swan wan de mos ega bales en Sola Sisteme. Kirofa Norapola Diprese en nora dosabesfire okupan kwardeg interpaye de planete he iblo swan egega kratere. Marse han dos lunes: Fobose he Deymose, xena swan ita he ko kiregula morfe. Sosu iblo swan kapteda astites, xeno 5261 Eureka, wan Marsa troyane." Dictionary Dictionary with English, Spanish and Esperanto translations and examples.